Princess Bride Avatar Style
by Chuck Norris Babe
Summary: Its in the title Princess Bride Avatar Style
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I don't own any of this except the change in the story and settings. The credit of princess bride goes to Rob Reiner I hope you enjoy review too!

Here is to help you know who's who. I will use the avatar names but I thought this would help clear things up!

Westley: Aang…

Buttercup: Katara,

The Grandfather: Pakku,

The mother is turned to grandma: Gran Gran

The Grandson: Tezin

Prince Humperdinck : Ozai

Vizzini : Toph

Inigo Montoya : Sokka

Fezzik ( the giant): pip squeak

Count Rugen( six fingered man): commander Zhao

Miracle Max : iroh

Valerie ,Max's wife : herself ( don't know anyone else)

The King: king bumi

The Albino: Zuko

Tezin was visiting his grandparents while his parents were off on a business trip. However during his stay he comes down with a nasty fever, so instead of playing outside he is stuck in bed. So he sits and plays video games to pass the time.

"Tezin?" said a lovingly elder voice

Tezin looks up to see his grandma known as Gran Gran, walks in closing the door behind her as she crosses the room sitting next to him feeling his forehead

"How you feeling honey? You are feelin' better?"

"A little bit" sniffling a little looking back to his game

Frowning a little Gran Gran looks over at the boy than the TV than smirks "guess what?" she asks

"What?" he asks without look away his eyes glazed as his fingers move intently

"Your grandfather home from work and wants to see you"

The boy groans "Gran Gran" pausing his game looking at her with pleading eyes

"Can't you tell him I'm sick?"

Gran Gran laughs "you're sick? That's why he wants to see you"

He gives her a dead pan look "he pinches my cheek. I hate that"

She laughs crossing her eyes "maybe he won't" teasing

Suddenly the door bursts open with his grandfather Pakku striding into the room

"Heyyy! How's my sickie, eh?" with a smirk on his face

Rolling her eyes at her husband, Gran Gran gets up giving tezin and then Pakku a kiss on the cheek "I think I'll leave you pales alone" leaving tezin with a hurt slack-jawed she giggling lightly closing the door behind her

Tezin falls back onto his bed with an etched pout crossing his arms whispering

"Stupid grandmas"

"Hey sour puss, I brought you a special gift"

Ignoring that last comment looking up at Pakku with curious eyes

"Really? What is it?"

"Well open it up" hands him a rectangular present about 3 inches thick with gold wrapping paper

Tezin rips the paper away eagerly he tosses the paper to the side to get a better look his face went from eager to expressionless what he held was a brown…

"A book?"

"That's right. When I was your age, walking to school in the snow, up a hill and back with no shoes, television was called books. And this is a special book. It was the book my father used to read to me when I was Mr. Sickie, and I used to read it to your father, and today, I'm gonna read it to you." smiling sitting himself down slowly getting himself settled

Sighing "does it have any sports in it?" Tezin asked looking up at him slightly

Pakku snorted

"Are you kidding me? Bending different elements, fighting, torture, Revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, True Love, miracles..."

Tezin shrug his shoulders turning his game off "Doesn't sound too bad. I'll try and stay awake before it ends."Snuggling deep into his bed laying his hands behind his head

"Oh. How nice thoughtful of you" Pakku said sarcastically "Your vote of confidence is overwhelming.

"Any time gramps any time"

Shaking his head Pakku opened the book

"_The Princess Bride, Chapter One. Katara was raised on a small southern farm in the country of the water tribe. Her favorite pastimes were water bending and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Aang, but she never called him that."_

"Isn't that an amazing beginning" Pakku said appealing

"Sure, Sure" tezin said waving his hand telling him to move on


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's chapter two! Remember to review please! I hope the characters work for you also… oh I don't own anything

Westley: Aang…

Buttercup: Katara,

The Grandfather: Pakku,

The mother is turned to grandma: Gran Gran

The Grandson: Tezin

Prince Humperdinck : Ozai

Vizzini : Toph

Inigo Montoya : Sokka

Fezzik ( the giant): Pip squeak

Count Rugen( six fingered man): commander Zhao

Miracle Max : Iroh

Valerie ,Max's wife : herself ( don't know anyone else)

The King: King bumi

The Albino: Zuko hahahahah I thought that was funny

"_Nothing gave Katara as much pleasure as ordering Aang around."_

Katara slowly walked over towards Aang who was working in the stables. She was beautiful. Her hair was natural dark brown. Her skin, Enchanting, light mocha with her dress, dark blue fitting her body perfectly. The dress flowing in the cold, winter wind her eyes light blue like the sea. Aang however, his dark hair flowing into his dark grey eyes sticking to his faces from the hard labor his clothes torn and dirty. His coat ragged, dirt covering his face and hands. He was lean and strong

"Farm Boy," Causing the Aang to look up from his work

"Polish my water skinned pouch. I want to see my face shining in it by morning." Handing him the pouch.

He slowly reached up grabbing the pouch all the while his deep gray eyes never leaving hers. His face calm with a small smile

"As you wish"

She nods walking away into the stable

As he watches her go before going back to work

"'_As you wish' was all he ever said to her"_

Aang was chopping wood outside when suddenly Katara came over hulling two giant buckets in each hand

"Farm boy," she said. He looked up at her his eyes staring deeply up at her

"Fill these with water..." she said sitting them down next to him then added "please" When he didn't answer right away

He smiled slightly staring up at her once again never leaving her eyes

"As you wish" nodding toward her his eyes slightly hiding behind his long brown hair. As she walks away she suddenly looks back towards him seeing he was still standing there watching her, his face calm

"_That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish', what he meant was, 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the she realized she truly loved him back"_

Katara was in the kitchen cooking when Aang came in carrying the wood he cut. She watched him intently as he piled the wood and began to leave when she suddenly said reaching towards him

"Farm boy!"

He stops in mid stride looking back at her. She looks around desperately looking around for something he could do when she looks up and sees the pitcher up above in front of her

She looks back toward him "fetch me that pitcher."

Aang slowly turns around walking up to her. He reaches up grabs the pitcher with his hand slowly handing it to her carefully. The whole time their eyes never left each other.

He stares down at her his eyes dark and deep grey orbs, his eyes showing everything his face didn't.

He whispers "as you wish" smiling slightly. A smile grew on her face. He reaches out pulling her out of the house. His hand rough but soft as they walk around stopping to look at the sun set. He turns to her looking down to her as she snakes her arms around his neck he pulls her closer by his hands on her waist. She looked up into his eyes seeing nothing but his love for her

They both lean towards each other Slowly their lips moved together wrapping her arms around his neck, as his lips descended upon hers.

Their lips met again and again in a passionate rhythm…..

Hold it, hold it!" Tezin interrupted waving his hands in the air "What is this? Are you tryin' to trick me Gramps? Where's the sport?"

Tezin looked up gravely "Is this a kissing book? Making a face

"Wait, just wait."Pakku said rolling his eyes at the small boy's maturity to the classics

"Well when does it get good!" tezin said annoyed

"Keep your shirt on you nut and let me read.

_"Aang had no money for marriage, so he packed a few of his belongings,_

_And left the farm to seek his fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Katara."_

"UGH! I don't believe this!" tezin said his hands flopped on to the bed in irritation rolling his eyes

"I fear I'll never see you again." Katara said sadly her heart breaking. She just got him and now he leaves!

"Of course you will." Aang tilts her face upward to look up at him he smiles lovingly. "But what if something happens to you?" she chokes on a sob her hands slowly rubbing up and down his arms

"Katara... I will always come for you." she looks up to see his face serious but with a smile "But how can you be sure?" tears falling freely down her face "This is True Love. You think this happens every day?" they both smile as they give one last kiss and hugged deeply

Before letting go

_Aang didn't reach his destination. His ship was attacked by the dread blue spirit, who never left captives alive. When Katara got the news that Aang was murdered,-"_

"Murdered by pirates is good..." tezin added

"_She went into her room and shut the door, and for days she neither slept nor ate."_

Katara sat in a chair against the wall her hair a mess her for she hadn't showered nor ate for that matter. Her eyes had dark bags underneath them, her full lushes lips dry. Her eyes red and dead for her one reason for life were gone.

"I will never love again" she promised her voice motor toned, lifeless. Yes. Never again will she be the same.

Five years later

"_Five years later, the main square of Fire nation City was filled as never before to hear the announcement of the great Prince Ozai's bride-to-be."_

The crowd stood for miles around to hear the big news, poor, rich, even colonies came to see the beautiful Princess Katara. Prince Ozai stood above the people his robes dark red his crown sat upon his head. Next to him was fire lord Bumi and his wife fire lady herself. Ozai stepped forward and addressed the crowd

"My people, a month from now, our Nation will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourself. But perhaps you will not find her common now. Would you like to meet her?

The crowd roars with excitement "yes!"

Prince Ozai smirks as he reached out his hand and directed the crowd to the south entrance where the doors opened

"My people, the Princess Katara!" Katara entered her head held high her eyes piercing blue but lifeless as she watched the crowed they stood their silent seeing who it was. Her hair up in a bun with the crown of the fire princess. Her robes red snug around her figure. She was beautiful. But there was a body with no soul. For her love for Aang still damaged her.

_"__Katara's emptiness consumed her. Although the law of the land gave Ozai the right to choose__his bride, she did not love him. Despite__Ozai's reassurances that she would grow to__love him, the only joy she found was in her daily water bending."_

-Later on that day-

Katara road her horse outside the palace walls near the river so she could practice her bending where she still found comfort it reminded her of Aang, they would bend together everyday… even if he was air… he was her air

As Katara was bending moving gracefully across the river bank, suddenly a twig snaps causing her to abruptly turn around still in a fighting stance her eyes piercing the forest when her eyes fell upon three men, or two men and a woman. The lady in the front was shorter and smaller than the men but from the looks of her she was the leader, the way the men stood attention in the back. Her short black hair with bangs covered her small acute face. Her clothes looked nicer than the others although her eyes glazed obviously blind . The men, one was tall but thin he had a sword at his hip his hair long but put into a pony tail to show his face, he had a little 5 o'clock shadow but his clothes were rags. His eyes, crystal blue which stood out from his cluttered attire. The other stood out like a sore thumb he was huge. Looked to be a giant he had curly hair his clothes more like iron plates but snug to his body he had wrist cuffs his body big and round his shoulders broad.

"A word, my lady. We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?" said the lady in the front. Katara looked at the three with a confused look before answering "there is nothing nearby…. Not for miles." The lady smirk and so did the other men behind her

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream" suddenly rock cuffs shot at Katara she dodged it with grace throwing a wave towards the lady the attacker who glided to the side dodging the whip she flew forward tripping Katara knocking her to the ground knocking her out instantly .

The lady walks over to the horse "grab her we need to get out of here"

She reaches up on the horses saddle and rips off some material

"What is that you're ripping?" the swords man asked

"Its fabric from the uniform of an army officer of the earth kingdom" Said the young lady

After she finished she smacked the horse's butt

"GO!"

Walking over towards the boat as the others have been getting ready to set a sail

"Once the horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the prince suspect the Earth kingdom have abducted his love. When he finds her body dead on the earth frontier, his suspicions will be totally confirmed." Smirking walking aboard

"You never said anything about killing anyone." The giant said

"I've hired you to help me start a war. It's a prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition."

"I just don't think its right, killing an innocent girl." The giant said shaking his head

The girl jumped off the stairs walking up to the giant getting in his face. "Am I going mad, or did the word "THINK" escape your lips? YOU WERE NOT HIRED FOR YOUR BRAINS, YOU HIPPOPOTAMIC LAND MASS!" screamed pointing her small but stubby finger

"I agree with pip squeak" said the swords man coming onto the deck

"OH! THE SOT HAS SPOKEN!" the girl said throwing her hands in the air

"What happens to her is truly not your concern. I WILL KILL HER, AND REMEMBER THIS, NEVER FORGET THIS:" walking up to the swords man grabbing his shirt so he was looking into her glazed eyes "WHEN I FOUND YOU, YOU WERE SO SLOBBERING DRUNK, YOU COULDN'T BUY BRANDY!" throwing him to the side turning around to look at pip squeak "AND YOU! FRIENDLESS, BRAINLESS, HELPLESS, HOPELESS! DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE UNEMPLOYED, IN THE COLONIES!

Getting near him as she spoke so he was up against the side of the boat when she finished she walked up to the top of the boat

The swords man walked over to pip squeak, patting him on the back

"That Toph, she can fuss….." Smirking up at the giant

"Fuss, fuss...I think she like to scream... at us." Smiling as the giant played along

"Probably she means no harm…..." wiggling his eye brows smiling

"She's really very short on... charm." Laughing high fiving each other

"You have a great gift for rhyme pip squeak" laughing shaking his head

"Yes, yes, some of the time." pip squeak smiled widely

"Enough of that!" Toph yelled from up deck

" pip squeak, are there rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we all be dead!" pip squeak answered smiling as he pulled the mass rope

"No more rhymes now, I mean it!" Toph said rubbing her temple with her fingers

"Anybody want a peanut?" pip squeak and Sokka laughed

"DYEEAAHHHHHH!' Toph yelled throwing her hands up hitting her head on the boat over and over

Later that night-

Sokka's hair on the back of his neck was sticking up getting him all tense

He keep looking back out into the ocean waters

By the hundredth time Toph asked "We'll reach the cliffs by dawn. Why are you doing that?"

" Are you sure nobody will follow us?" Sokka asked looking back

Toph raised an eye brow "That would be inconceivable" snorting after laughing at her new word "inconceivable" she muttered "good one"

" Despite what you think, you will be caught. And when you are, the prince will see you all hanged." Said Katara who was sitting on the deck with her hands bound. She was glaring up at Toph despite her lack of sight

"Of all the necks on this boat, sugar queen the one you should be worrying about is your own" smirking she felt Sokka move again

"Stop doing that I can feel you tense up We can all relax, it's almost over.

"Toph you sure no one will follow us" Sokka said looking back again

"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally impossible, No one in Earth kingdom knows what we've done, and no one in the Fire nation could've gotten here so fast." Toph finished laying back down

Suddenly looks up "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?

Sokka snorted "No reason" rolling his eyes "it's just Suddenly, I just so happen to look behind us and something is there. You should be more observant"

Toph jumped up "WHAAAAAT!" screeched running up to Sokka. She suddenly punched Sokka

"OW! What!?"

"Don't be such an smart ass with me" Sokka whined rubbing his arm

Pip squeak came up too looking over "wow uhh Toph what do you think it is"

"What is it with you people!? I…Don't…Know I'm bliiind!" pulling the bottom of her eye lids down with her fingers

"It looks like probably some local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise at night...through eel-infested waters?" Sokka said raising an eyebrow

Suddenly a splash came from behind them startling the three of them when they look back they see the princess is gone they all ran to the side

"What happen!" Toph said

"The princess jumped overboard!" Sokka said

"Wha-wh-Go in! Get after her!" Toph said pulling her hair

"I don't swim "Pip squeak said shrugging

"Sokka….?"

"I only dog paddle "paddling with his hands

"DYEEAAHHHHHH!" running listening to the sounds of the splashes "VEER LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!"

They looked and saw Katara swimming away her dress sticking out from the dark waters

Suddenly there was a screeching sound Toph turned towards the sound with a evil smirk she called out towards Katara's swimming form who had stopped swimming when she heard the screeching

"Do you know what that sound is, highness? Those are the shrieking eels. If you don't believe me, just wait! They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh." As soon as she finished a movement swam right by her she face scared in fright

"If you swim back now, i promise, no harm will come to you. i doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels.

A eel swam out of the surface, their eyes targeted on her as they went zipping towards her.

The closer it got she started to see its white sharp teeth poking out of the water

Katara froze in shock and in fright stuck in the middle of circling eels as one of them jumped at her…

I hope you liked it sorry I took so long ill have chapter 3 in by this week or next week promise! Review**! Please! I need you to tell me if toph should die like ****Vizzini in the movie, or find a way to keep her? Please review I want to hear your opinions **


	3. Sokka

Hey guys I hope you like it so here we go!

And I don't own Avatar or princess bride lines

Westley: Aang…

Buttercup: Katara,

The Grandfather: Pakku,

The mother is turned to grandma: Gran Gran

The Grandson: Tezin

Prince Humperdinck : Ozai

Vizzini : Toph

Inigo Montoya : Sokka

Fezzik ( the giant): Pip squeak

Count Rugen( six fingered man): commander Zhao

Miracle Max : Iroh

Valerie ,Max's wife : Aunt Wu

The King: King bumi

The Albino: Zuko hahahahah I thought that was funny

"She doesn't get eaten by the eels at this time." Pakku said suddenly

"What?" Tezin said his face covered with shock

"The eel doesn't get her. Now, I'm explaining this to you because you look nervous." Eyeing his grandsons expression

"I...I wasn't nervous…" Pakku raised an eye brow

"Well, maybe I was a little bit…. concerned, but that's not the same thing."

"Because we can stop now if you want."

"No, you could read a little bit more, if you want." Tezin said shrugging

_"Do you know what that sound is, Highness? Those are the shrieking eels…" _

"We passed that, Grandpa. You read it already" smirking at his grandpa rolling his eyes

Oh, right I did…." Chuckling "I'm sorry. All right, all right. Let's see…" "She was in the water, the eel was coming' after her, she was frightened, the eel started to charge her, and then-"

Pip squeak hits the eels head knocking it way pulling Katara up out of the water

"Put her down, just put her down." Toph said as Sokka tied her up

"I think he's getting closer." Sokka said as he glanced over his shoulders

"UGH HE'S NO CONCERN OF OURS! KEEP MOVING"

Toph set her gaze back down towards where Katara was sitting "I suppose you think you're brave, don't you?"

Katara glared at Toph although it was wasted "Only compared to some."

"Look!" Sokka said pulling the sail away from the mass "He's right on top of us." Sokka said then starts rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner "I wonder if he's using the same wind we are using?"

Whoever he is He'll be too late once we reach the cliffs of insanity! HURRY UP! MOVE THE THING! AND THAT OTHER THING! Toph said shoving Sokka

"MOVE IT!"

Finally once they reached the harbor; pip squeak grabbed the harness hooking everyone around him

"We're safe. Only pip squeak here is strong enough to go up our way. He'll have to sail around for hours till he finds a harbor."

Toph said grabbing hold of the rope as pip squeak climbs up the rope

Katara looks up noticing how high they would have to climb to get up there and it made her shrink into pip squeak's back

Sokka looks down his mouth drops in shock as a man in black begins to climb behind them

"He's climbing the rope. And he's gaining on us!"

"WHAT!' Toph screeched her hands grabbing pip squeaks collar pulling his face to hers "move faster!"

Pip squeak raised his eyebrows nervously "I thought I was going faster.

"You were supposed to be this colossus, you were this great legendary thing, and yet he gains!" Toph grunted shaking her head

"Well Toph, I'm carrying three people, and he's got only Himself." Pip squeak grunted as he continued to climb sweat dripped down his face

"AHHHH I DO NOT ACCEPT EXCUSES HERE! I'm just going to have to find myself a new giant, that's all." Toph muttered, itching her arm pit

"oh Toph Don't say that, Please?" his lip quivering his eyes saddening lightly

Sokka looked down his face etched with nervousness, "umm hey big guy think you could ….oh I don't know climb faster? He's gaining on us fast"

"DID I MAKE IT CLEAR THAT YOUR JOB IS AT STAKE?!" Toph said glaring what would be pip squeak's face

Finally pip squeak pulled them up lifting Sokka up to the edge, once Sokka was up he quickly grabbed Katara by the arms lifting her up and over sitting her on the rock next to him then pulled Toph up along with pip squeak

"Sokka cut the rope!"

"Sokka nodded and began cutting quickly suddenly it snapped falling over the edge they ran to the edge to see not only did he not fall but was beginning to climb up the cliff

"He's got very good arms." Pip squeak said smirking to Sokka who nodded smirking

"ten pieces he falls" Sokka said shaking pip's hand grinning

Pip squeak laughed deal"

"What he didn't fall?" Toph grunted "what does it take to kill a guy seriously" shaking her head

"Toph you really need to get a new hobby, you seem to get a bit cranky when people you don't like don't fall to their deaths…"

Sokka said patting Toph's shoulder Toph grabbed his hand crushing it in her hand

Sokka squeaked whimpering in pain falling to his knees when he looked down

"My God! He's climbing!"

"Whoever he is, he's obviously seen us with Sugar Queen here and must therefore die."

"Sugar Queen. Really?" Katara said raising an eyebrow

Ignoring her "You pip squeak carry her. We'll head straight for the Earth kingdom frontier. Catch Up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword."

"I'm going to fight him left-handed" Sokka said

Toph growls "Sokka you know what hurry were in!"

"Hey! Is the only way I can be satisfied. If I use my right, it will be over too quickly. So as you can see we have a problem" Sokka said raising his hands in defense

"Oh for spirits sake! Have it your way." Rolling her eyes grabbing the Katara's arm throwing her to pip squeak, who picked her up following Toph

Not before looking over towards Sokka "be careful People in masks cannot be trusted."

"I'm waiting!"

Sokka gave a brief nod before pip squeak followed Toph who departed the Ruins, leaving Sokka to pre pair for the masked man

Sokka walked over to the edge to see a man struggling holding on to a rock

He couldn't help himself with the silence he smirked

"Hello there! Slow going?" said sarcastically

The man looked up his face covered in annoyance

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks,

So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me."

Sokka held his hands up

"Sorry"

Tersely the masked man nodded "Thank you." as he continued to climb

After a few seconds Sokka looked over again gigling

"I do not suppose you could speed this up?" smirking

"If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to do." The man in black said grunting in aggravation

"I could do that…. I got some rope up here, but I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you."

Sokka said looking over the edge with a smile

The man in black looked up

"Well…That's very comforting, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."

Rolling his eyes "I hate waiting" Sokka muttered "could I give you my word as a

Indian"

Grunting the masked man said "No good. I've known too many Indians"

"Well Is there not any way you'll trust me?

a deep breath was heard before he answered. "Nothing comes to mind."

"I swear, on the soul of my mother, Kya of the southern water tribe you will reach the top alive."

The man in black nodded saying "Throw me the rope."

Sokka nodded running back to the pile of rope grabbing a hand full throwing it over the edge. The man in black grabbed a hold climbing up over the edge breathing heavily he starts pulling out his sword

"W-w-w-w-we'll wait until you are ready." Sokka said

Man in black nodded in graduate "again thank you"

Sokka and the man in black sat in silence until Sokka asked "I do not mean to pry, but you don't by any chance able to bend blue lightning from only your right hand?

The man in black raised an eye brow

"You always begin conversations this way?

Shrugging "My mother was slaughtered by a man who shot lightning from his right hand, a beautiful woman my mother, when the man appeared and request a special meal for his travels my mother took the job." After Describing the meal the man in black said "sounds like you couldn't find its equal"

Stiffly Sokka looked towards the ground "the man returned and demanded the recipe, but at one-tenth his promised price.

My mother refuses. Without a word, the man shot blue lighting through her heart.

I loved my mother, so naturally I challenged her murderer to a duel. I failed. Letting him get away But he give me this." Pulling his shirt up showing two scars on both sides of his chest

"How old were you?"

I was eleven years old. When I was strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of the sword, so the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to this man and say 'Hello. My name is Sokka of the water tribe. You killed my mother. Prepare to die'"

The man in black raised an eyebrow" You've done nothing but study swordplay?

Sokka held up a finger in correction shrugging his shoulder

"More a pursuit than a study, lately. You see, I cannot find him. It has been twenty years now and I am starting to lose confidence. I just work for Toph to pay the bills. It's not a lot of money in revenge." Shaking his head sadly

The man in black looked up at him "don't lose confidence yet, you will find him although _you need to face this man. But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him_, revenge is not the answer"

Sokka nodded slightly "You are ready, then?"

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair."

"Too bad you seem like a decent fellow. I hate to kill you." smiling as he pulled out his sword

Chuckling "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die." The man in black pulled out his own sword

"Ready when you are" Sokka said bowing his head slightly

The man in black ran forward jumped of a rock and dove forward bringing his sword into a hold with Sokka's. Sokka and the man in black slashed their swords together moving from left to right dodging each other stabs and attacks. Sokka slide to the side avoiding a attack to the head

"Hmmm...You are using _Piandao's _defense against me, uh?"

"I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain."

"Naturally, you must expect me to attack with fire nation techniques."

" Naturally, but I find that _Earth Kingdom_ cancels _Piandao's_ don't you?

"Unless the enemy hasn't studied King Bumi…, which I have!"

Sokka struts forward with his sword sliding up then down blocking every attack,

"You are wonderful!"Sokka said

"Thank you. I've worked hard to become so."

"I admit it, you are better than I am." Sokka said with a smirk

"Then why are you smiling?" the man in black said his head cocked to the side

"Because I know something you don't know" Sokka said smiling

"And what is that?" man in black smirked playing along

"I am not left-handed."

Sokka said tossing his sword up catching it with his other hand and swung at the man in black continuing the fight they moved as if they were dancing. It was as if the staged it

"You're amazing!" the man in black said with praise

"I ought to be after twenty years." Just as he held the man against a cliff pushing him close to the end

"There is something I ought to tell you." the man in black said grunting

"Tell me." Sokka said

"I'm not left-handed either." He switched his sword to the other hand and fought Sokka off of him and fought him back down a hill suddenly the man in black spin-kicks and knocks sokka's sword, which falls to the floor.

Both stare at each other, face-to-face, not sure what happens next. Sokka ran back and dove for his sword but the man in black was right behind him

" Who are you?" Sokka said squinting at the man as if it would help him see his identity

"No one of consequence." The man shrugged

"I must know."

"Get used to disappointment.

Sokka shrugs "Okay."

As they continue to fight Sokka finally gets cockeye and starts swinging his sword wildly but the man in black just blocks them suddenly the man swipes at Sokka's head cutting his temple in the same movement knocking his sword out of his hand

Sokka drops to his knees

"Kill me quickly."

"I would as soon destroy a stained-glass window as an

artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either..." the man hits Sokka over the head with the hilt of his sword

Sokka hits the ground, out cold. The man apologizes

"Please understand I hold you in the highest respect"

And runs off towards where Toph and the others went


	4. Pip Squeak

Hey guys sorry updating has been hard with two other stories and school and my great grandma just passed away I hope I can update faster please enjoy and review please I want to hear what you have to say

And I don't own Avatar or princess bride lines

Westley: Aang…

Buttercup: Katara,

The Grandfather: Pakku,

The mother is turned to grandma: Gran Gran

The Grandson: Tezin

Prince Humperdinck : Ozai

Vizzini : Toph

Inigo Montoya : Sokka

Fezzik ( the giant): Pip squeak( the one big one who has a log and aang thinks his name is funny)

Count Rugen( six fingered man): commander Zhao

Miracle Max : Iroh

Valerie ,Max's wife : Aunt Wu

The King: King Bumi

The Albino: Zuko hahahahah I thought that was funny

Halfway up a hill, nearby boulders. Toph feels the Man in black moving towards them.

"INCONCEIVABLE! Give sugar queen to me. Catch up with us quickly." She said to pip squeak next to her

"What do I do?" pip squeak said nervously

"FINISH HIM, FINISH HIM! YOUR WAY!" Toph said pulling his shirt towards hers

"Oh good, my way. Thank you, Toph" Pip squeak pauses, thinking

"Which way's my way?

"Pick up one of those rocks, get behind the boulder. In a few minutes the man in black will come running around the bend. The minute his head is in view, HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!" Toph screams pulling Katara with her muttering something about needing a drink

"My way's not very sportsmanlike." Pip squeak said

A few minutes later the man in black comes around the rock jogging then slows down looking around. When a rock disintegrates itself just in front of him causing him to jump pulling out his sword looking around where the rock came from when he spots the giant stood picking up a new rock

"I did that on purpose. I didn't have to miss." Pip squeak said raising an eyebrow

Gulping the man in black said "I believe you." shaking his head

After a short pause the man said

"So what happens now?"

"We face each other as God intended...sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone."

"You mean, you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my sword and we'll try and kill each other like civilized people?" the man said eyeing the giant

Pip squeak smiles "I could kill you now."

"Frankly, I think the odds are slightly in your favor at hand fighting."

The man said as he slowly lowered his sword to the ground.

"It's not my fault being the biggest and the strongest. I don't even exercise." Pip squeak said smiling

The man in black begins to pummel pip squeak, running at him and grabbing him around the waist yakking at him pulling and grunting the man backs up and looks at pip squeak who had a smile on his face The man in black look up in annoyance

"Look, are you just fiddling around with me or what?"

Pip squeak's smile only grew

"I just want you to feel you're doing well. I hate for people to die embarrassed."

Suddenly pip squeak swipes at Aang who dodges the punch and rolls underneath his legs appearing behind pip squeak

"You're quick."

"And a good thing, too." The man said breathing hard

As pip squeak swipes at the man in black he asks

"Why are you wearing a mask? Were you burned by lightning or something like that?" pip squeak asked as he swung again

"Oh no, it's just they're terribly comfortable. I think everyone'll be wearing them in the future."

Dodging a punch running up a rock and jumps onto pip squeaks back hooking his arms around pip's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist to hold himself up

"I just figured why you give me so much trouble." Pip squeak said as he punches the man from behind

Slamming the man into the rock

"Why's that, do you think?" the man said grunting when he was slammed into the rock but held on

"Well, I haven't fought just one person for so long. I've been specializing in groups. Battling gangs for local charities, that kind of thing."

"Why should that make such a….. Grunting as he was slammed into the wall "…..difference?" the man in black said

"Well, you see, you use different moves when you're fighting half a dozen people" falling to the ground on one knee his voice getting thick "than when you only have to be worried about ... one."

Pip squeak falls to the ground blacking out from the man's strain on his throat

The man in black knelt down next to the giant rolling him over lowering his head to hear if he was alive, when he hear the his heart beat

"I do not envy you the headache you will have when you awake. But, in the meantime, rest well, and dream of large women."

The man jumps up lifts his sword with his foot and runs off towards Toph's trail


	5. Toph

I don't own Avatar or princess bride lines

Westley: Aang…

Buttercup: Katara,

The Grandfather: Pakku,

The mother is turned to grandma: Gran Gran

The Grandson: Tezin

Prince Humperdinck : Ozai

Vizzini : Toph

Inigo Montoya : Sokka

Fezzik ( the giant): Pip squeak( the one big one who has a log and aang thinks his name is funny)

Count Rugen( six fingered man): commander Zhao

Miracle Max : Iroh

Valerie ,Max's wife : Aunt Wu

The King: King Bumi

The Albino: Zuko hahahahah I thought that was funny

Prince Ozai looks around the ruins following the foot prints trying to understand who fought as he looked high and low for his princess

"There was a mighty duel." Twirling around as if he was there fighting

"It ranged all over. They were both masters." Ozai said out lound loud enough for his men to hear

"Who won? How did it end?" his right hand man Count Zhao said

"The loser... ran off alone… and the winner followed those footprints... toward the earth kingdom….." Ozai said pointing towards the direction the trail went

"Shall we track them both?" Zhao asked

"The loser is nothing. Only the princess matters. Clearly this was all planned by warriors of the Earth Kingdom. We must all be ready for whatever lies ahead."

"Could this be a trap?" Zhao asked smirking towards Ozai

"I always think everything could be a trap...which is why I'm still alive." Smiling back hopping onto his horse as they road off towards the trail

As the man in black come over the hill he sees Toph, is seated behind a covered table. Katara is blindfolded sitting to toph's left. On the table is a bottle of wine and two goblets. The man in black approaches the Table slowly

"So it is down to you, and it is down to Me." toph said sensing his footsteps from her earth bending sensing him coming closer she puts a knife to Katara's throat

"If you wish her dead, by all means, keep moving forward."

The man in black stops raising his hands

"Let me explain—-

"There's nothing to explain. You're trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen."

"Perhaps an arrangement can be reached?" as he keeps walking forward

"There will be no arrangement, and you're killing her." Pulling Katara closer pushing the dagger deeper causing Katara to breathe a shaky breath causing the man to stop

"Well if there can be no arrangement, then we are at an impasse."

"I'm afraid so. I can't compete with you physically…, and you're no match for my brains.

"You're that smart?" the man said smirking raising an eyebrow

"Hey twinkle toes let me put it this way: have you ever heard of

Guru Pathik, Avatar Roku, Mechanist?"

"Yes."

"Morons"

"Really." The man in black said his arms crossed with an amused look on his face

"Twinkle toes…?"

"Don't ask I'm still wondering where she got my name from" Katara said in a annoyed tone speaking for the first time

"hmmm... Anyway In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits." The man said keeping his eyes on the princess

"For the princess?" Toph asks

The man nods

"To the death?"

Man nods again

"I accept." Toph said smiling evilly putting the knife away

"Good. Then pour the wine." The man said walking over to where Toph was sitting as Toph pours the wine he man pulls out a small vial, and uncorks it

"Inhale this, but do not touch." Handing it over to toph

She sniffs it " I smell nothing

"What you do not smell is called Iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among the more deadly poisons known to man"

"Sweet" Toph said smiling rubbing her hands together

The man in black turns away from Toph with the goblets, and pours the poison in. then he puts the Goblets on the table, one in front of each. Not before switching them around

"All right. Where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink, and find out who is right...and who is dead.

"But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you: are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet or his enemy's?" Toph explained

"Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool, you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You've made your decision then?" the man asked

"Not remotely. Because iocane comes from Omashu, as Everyone knows, and the Omashu is entirely peopled with criminals, and criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you." Toph said pointing at the man

"Truly, you have a dizzying intellect." The man said with his hand on his chin looking at Toph

"WAIT TILL I GET GOING! Oh crap Where I was?" Toph asked losing her train of thought

"Omashu…" the man in black said in monotone rolling his eyes

"Yes, Omashu, and you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You're just stalling now." The man smiled knowingly

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You've beaten

My giant, which means you're exceptionally strong, so you could've put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you, so I can

Clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested my Indian, which means you must have studied, and in studying you must have learned that man is mortal, so you would have put the poison

as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." toph said getting worked up

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something. It won't work."

"IT HAS WORKED! YOU'VE GIVEN EVERYTHING AWAY! I KNOW WHERE THE POISON IS im an earth bender for Yui's sake I can feel every detail around us so don't talk to me like im blind… well yes im blind but im not in every sense!" Toph said raising her hands in the air

"Then make your choice."

"I will, and I choose- What in the world can that be?" Toph said pointing to something behind them

"What? Where? I don't see anything."

While he wasn't looking Toph earth bended the cups to switch places

"Well, I- I could have sworn I saw something. No matter." Toph said giggling trying to hide it but was failing to do so

"What's so funny?" the man asked with an eye brow raised

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's drink. Me from my glass, and you from yours." They both reached for their own goblet and drank

"You guessed wrong." The man smiled at Toph

"You only think I guessed wrong! That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned! Ha ha! You fool! You fell victim to one of the

Classic blunders! The most famous is never get involved in a land war in water tribe, but only slightly less well-known is this: never go in against a

An earth bending rumble champion when death is on the line! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha—"suddenly Toph falls to the side.

Dead

"So uncivilized" the man said with a disgusted look as he got up walking over Toph's corps. He walks over to Katara undoing her blind fold

When he pulls it off she asks

"Who are you?

"I'm no one to be trifled with. That is all you ever need know." As he continued cutting her binds

"And to think, all that time it was your cup that was poisoned" Katara said sanding up looking at the man

"They were both poisoned. I spent the last few years building up immunity to iocane powder." Grabbing her hand pulling her with him as they ran away from the scene

Someone has beaten a giant. There will be great suffering in Gilder if she dies." Ozai says walking up a hill hopping on to his horse following the trail


	6. Dreaded Blue Spirit

I don't own Avatar or princess bride lines

Westley: Aang…

Buttercup: Katara,

The Grandfather: Pakku,

The mother is turned to grandma: Gran Gran

The Grandson: Tezin

Prince Humperdinck : Ozai

Vizzini : Toph

Inigo Montoya : Sokka

Fezzik ( the giant): Pip squeak( the one big one who has a log and aang thinks his name is funny)

Count Rugen( six fingered man): commander Zhao

Miracle Max : Iroh

Valerie ,Max's wife : Aunt Wu

The King: King Bumi

The Albino: Zuko hahahahah I thought that was funny

"Catch your breath." The man said as he tossed her onto a rock

As she tried to catch she looked up at him and said

"If you'll release me, whatever you ask for ransom, you'll get it, I promise you." she said

That comment made him laugh

"And what is that worth, the promise of a woman? You're very funny, Highness."

She glared at him "I was giving you a chance. It does not matter where you take me. There is no greater hunter than Prince Ozai He can track a dragon on a cloudy day. He can find you."

"You think your dearest love will save you?"

"I never said he was my dearest love,-… and yes, he will save me. That I know."

"You admit to me that you do not love your fiancé." The man said walking words her

"He knows I do not love him." she said looking up at him

"Are not capable of love is what you mean." The man said glaring down at her anger coming from his tone

Katara stood up facing the man "I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever dream." She said but flinched when his hand flew up she turned away waiting for the hit when it never came she looked up at him

"That was a warning, Highness. The next time my hand flies on its own, for where I come from, there are penalties when a woman lies." Grabbing her hand pulling her away

At the Table where Toph laid Ozai sniffs at the vial looking up

"Iocane. I'd bet my life on it. And there are the princess's footprints. She's alive, or was an hour ago." He said to the men behind him

"If she is otherwise when I find her, I shall be very put out." he muttered walking back hopping up onto his horse riding after the trail

%$#%^*^$#^%&

"Rest, Highness." Throwing her aside again as they ran into some green hills

Katara looks up at her capturer when she began to notice his black attire, his attitude, and his muscles showing underneath, his dark hair pulled into a pony tail,

"I know who you are. Your cruelty reveals everything. You're The Dreaded Blue Spirit, admit it!"

Bowing,

"With pride, what can I do for you?" with a smile on his face

Katara glared at him. If looks could kill

"You can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces."

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Hardly complimentary, you're Highness. Why loose your venom on me?" shaking his head

"You killed my love."

"It's possible. I kill a lot of people." Walked over next to her he asked "Who was this love of yours? Another prince like this one, ugly, rich, and scabby?"

"No. A farm boy. Poor. Poor and perfect. With eyes like the sea during a storm." Pausing as all those memories came rushing back, remembering those eyes that looked deep into her soul 'as you wish' she could still hear him whisper into her ear. She can remember the way he would smile whenever she would walk into the room. The way he held her, the way his lips felt against hers, looking back towards the man that held her captive "On the high seas, your ship attacked. And the Dreaded Blue Spirit never takes prisoners."

"I can't afford to make exceptions. I mean once word leaks out that a Spirit has gone soft, people begin to disobey you and it's nothing but work, work, work all the time." leaning back with his hands behind his head

"You mock my pain!"

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."

Getting up he walked over towards her

"I remember this farm boy of yours, I think. This would be what, five years ago? Does it bother you to hear?"

"Nothing you can say will upset me." she said looking away deeply in thought

"He died well. That should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, "Please...please, I need to live." He said

she looked up at him tears formed in her eyes as she heard her loves last words

"It was the "please" that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important

For him here. "True Love", he replied. And then he spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. You Should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are." his voice angry towards the end

Katara jumps up glaring at the man

"And what am I?"

"Faithfulness he talked of, Madame, your enduring faithfulness. Now tell me truly, when you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?" he said getting in her face

"You mocked me once. Never do it again! I died that day!" suddenly the sound of horses pulled the man's attention away making him look up towards the sound

"And you can die too for all I care!" shoving him down the hill the man rolled down the hill saying

"As... you... wish!"

Her anger turned to shock and relief as she finally realized who this man was

"Oh spirits! AANG! What have I done?" With that she dove done the hill after him they both tumbled and rolled till they both hit the bottom

"He disappeared. He must have seen us closing in. It might account for his panicking into error. Unless I am wrong, and I am never wrong, they are headed dead into the fire swamp." Ozai said next to him Zhao nodded in response

Back down at the hills Aang and Katara began to wake up Aang noticed she was moving and slid over to her pulling her to him laying his arm under her for support

"Can you move at all?" he asked

"Move? You're alive! If you want I can fly." Her eyes filled with tears

She pulled him into a hug holding her close. She was whole again knowing her love lived and he was here holding her she was never going to lose him again

"I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?" his hand hold cupping her face wiping away the tears that fell down her face.

"Well… you were dead."

"Death cannot stop True Love. All it can do is delay it for a while."

"I will never doubt again." She said with a smile

He leaned down till their noses touched quietly he whispered

"There will never be a need." She reached up grabbed his face and kissed him. he deepened it holding her close, her arms snaked around his neck pulling him to her. Loving the feel of his lips again, missing the way he held her the way he could make her melt.

"Don't ever stop" she whispered looking into his eyes

"As you wish" causing her to smile pulling him back down kissing him with so much passion she missed those three little words

"_Aw, no. No, please_.' Tezin said

"What is it? What's the matter" Pakku said putting his coffee down

"They're kissing again. Do we have to hear the kissing part?" Tezin said with an icky face

"Someday, you may not mind so much." Pakku said rolling his eyes at his grandsons face

"Skip on to the fire swamp. That sounded good."

"You're sick, I'll humor you. So now...where were we? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh...okay."

_"Aang and Katara raced along the ravine floor."_

Aang held Katara's hand as they ran towards the fire swamp when suddenly a horn is heard above them

" Ha! Your pig fiancé is too late. A few more steps and we'll be safe in the fire swamp."

Pulling her with him into the dark Forrest

"We'll never survive" Katara said

"Nonsense. You're only saying that because no one ever has." Aang said laughing

Here you go sorry it took so long. I did add a little bit towards the end thought it would be cute hope you liked it


	7. Fire Swamp

Westley: Aang…

Buttercup: Katara,

The Grandfather: Pakku,

The mother is turned to grandma: Gran Gran

The Grandson: Tezin

Prince Humperdinck : Ozai

Vizzini : Toph

Inigo Montoya : Sokka

Fezzik ( the giant): pip squeak

Count Rugen( six fingered man): commander Zhao

Miracle Max : iroh

Valerie ,Max's wife : herself ( don't know anyone else)

The King: king bumi

The Albino: Zuko

_In the fire swamp_

"It's not that bad" Aang said looking around as the noises of growling and trees squeaking. Katara looked up at him with her eyebrows up

"Well, I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually quite lovely." Nodding looking around

He noticed Katara, who was still looking at him he gave her a look that said 'what?'

She shook her head as he pulled her along deep into the trees

Suddenly there was a series of thumping sounds approaching. Aang and Katara stopped, giving a look of nervousness as Aang squeezed Katara's hand reassuringly before continue walking

The same sounds happened when suddenly fire exploded from the ground catching Katara's dress.

Katara screamed as she fell over. Aang bends over using her dress to smother the fire. He looks up at her smiling

"Well now, that was an adventure. Singed a bit, were you?"

Shaking her head. "You?"

"No." shaking his head "One thing I will say, the fire swamp certainly does keep you on your toes. This will all soon be but a happy memory." As he grabs her hand leading her towards their earlier direction

As they walked they told each other their stories. Where they've been and done, as he talked Aang could see Katara was getting tired so he reached down picking her up bridal style. She smiled slightly as a thank you

"….Blue spirit's' ship Revenge, and I came at the far end. And I, as you know, am thee blue spirit." Aang continued

"But how is that possible, since he's been sailing twenty years, and you only left me five years ago?"

Aang smiled "I myself am often surprised at life's little quirks. See, what I told you before about saying "please" were true. It intrigued the spirit, as did my descriptions of your beauty." Smiling he rubbed his nose against her cheek. causing her to smile

"Finally, the spirit decided something. He said, "All right Aang, I've never had a valet, you can try if you'd like. I'll most likely kill you in the morning." Three years he said that. "Good night Aang. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning." It was a fine time for me." he said laughing

"Thank you" he mumbled when she stopped a vine from hitting him in the face, he continued

"I was learning to fence, fight, anything anyone would teach me. And the spirit and I eventually became friends. And then it happened…"

Katara looked at him curiously "what? Go on."

"Well, the spirit had grown so rich, he wanted to retire. So he took me to his tent, and told me his secret.""I am not the Dreaded Blue Spirit", he said. "My name is Jet. I inherited the ship from the previous Dreaded Blue spirit, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited it from was not the real dreaded Blue Spirit either. His name was Kuzon. The real Roberts has been retired fifteen years and living like a king in the Northern Water tribe." Then he explained that the name was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the dreaded Blue Spirit Aang, So we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew, and he stayed aboard for a while as first mate, all the time calling me Spirit. Once the crew believed, he left the ship, and I have been the spirit ever since. Except now that we're together, I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else. Is everything clear to you?" giving her his lopsided grin

Katara doubtfully nods her head as Aang sat her down she looked around but suddenly lets out a startled scream when she steps into a patch of Lightning Sand, and disappears into the ground

"Katara!"

Aang quickly grabs a vine cutting it off and dives in after her

A few minutes pass when suddenly their gasp breaks the silence.

Aang had a firm grip on the vine as she griped his neck for dear life. When they finally pull out completely they lay on the ground coughing up a storm

"We'll never succeed. We might as well die here." Katara gasped as she coughed the sand out of her lungs

"No, no. We have already succeeded." Aang said as he rolled over towards her holding her

"I mean, what are the three terrors of the fire swamp? One, the flame spurt. No problem." Smiling down at her softly rolling his finger across her cheek

"There's a popping sound preceding each, we can avoid that. Two, the lightning sand, but you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in the future we can avoid that too." She glared at him for that comment he just smiled

"Aang, what about the R.O.U.S's?"

"Rodents of Unusual Size? I don't think they exist"

Suddenly something appears and pounces on Aang knocking him across the ground

"Aang!"

The giant Rat and Aang roll across the ground when suddenly the rat grabs a hold of Aang's arm with his teeth blood spilling from his arm

"Aarrggghhh!"

Aang punched the rodent knocking it off of him. It crawled over towards him attacking his face Aang grabs its jaw keeping the sharp teeth from biting him

He rolled them over tossing the rodent over his head, he gets up going after his sword The rodent however gets up and crawls after Katara

Katara gasps "AANG!'

Aang looks over ignoring his sword dives after the rodent grabbing it around its waist as it drags him across the floor

Katara grabs a small amount of water from the air and strikes the rat's nose it growls in pain but somehow grabs Katara's foot knocking her down. Aang rolls the rodent away from her. She pushes herself away as she watches the animal tear its teeth into Aang's shoulder

Aang screams out in pain "Arr! Aarrrggghhh!"

Next to them a flame spurt appears abruptly he rolls the rat over into the fire

"Rawr!"

Aang pulls himself up limps over grabs his sword and stabs the rodent

"Brawr" stabs it again "rawr!" and again "rawr!" "Arouw!' Finally killing it.

He takes a shaky breath as he slowly looks up at Katara whose eyes weld with tears, her lip quivering as she stumbles towards him wrapping her arms around him as he held her tight

Finally outside the Fire Swamp, Aang and Katara stumble out of the forest

The both sighed in relief

"We did it" smiling as she held onto his arm

"Now, was that so terrible?" he said wrapping his arms around her

Katara smiled as they leaned forward for a kiss sudden sound of Horses startling them.

Aang shoved Katara behind him holding his sword up in defense

"Surrender!" Ozai commanded

"You mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well, I accept." Aang said

Ozai's raised an eyebrow "I give you full marks for bravery. Don't make yourself a fool."

"Ah, but how will you capture us? We know the secrets of the fire swamp. We can live there quite happily for some time, so whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit."

"I tell you once again, surrender!"

Katara looked to the side noticing a soldier running this way with a bow in his hand

"It will not happen!" Aang said tightening his grip on his sword

Katara looked next to him, a man from behind a tree with another bow

Ozai abruptly took out his sword "For the last time surrender!"

By now they were surrounded Katara griped Aang's arm tighter fear squeezing her heart

"Death first!" Aang screamed his gray eyes dark

Just as ozai's men aimed at Aang she jumped in front of him

"Will you promise not to hurt him?"

Aang and Ozai stopped and looked at her

"What was that?" Ozai asked

"What was that?" Aang asked secondly dropping his guard to look at Katara in confusion

"If we surrender and I return with you, will you promise not to hurt this man?" Katara asked looking up at the prince.

Ozai looked at Zhao gave a slight nod then looked back and said

"May I live a thousand years and never hunt again."

"He is a sailor on the Spirit ship Revenge. Promise to return him to his ship?" Katara said her eyes fierce as she asked her demands

Ozai nodded "I swear it will be done" as the guards went to arrest Aang

"Once we're out of sight, take him back to the Fire Nation and throw him in the Pit of Despair." He muttered

Zhao smirked "I swear it will be done"

Katara looked back to Aang putting her hand on his cheek gently

"I thought you were dead once and it almost destroyed me. I could not bear it if you died again, not when I could save you." her eyes watered as Ozai road up and snagged her up onto his horse and road out of the forest

Aang watched her ride off when a voice brought back his attention "come, sir, we must take you to your ship"

Aang smirked up at the Zhao "We are men of action. Lies do not become us."

Zhao smirked back" well, spoken sir" he nodded towards the guards as then cuffed him

Aang glanced down at Zhao' hand he raised his eyebrow at it curiously

Zhao looked down at him "What is it?"

"You have six fingers on your right hand. Someone was looking for you." Zhao growled slightly and hit Aang on the head with the butt of the sword knocking him out cold.

( there you go guys hope you enjoyed it Ill have the next chapter up soon!)


End file.
